New Voices
by Sandnose
Summary: Daniel's condition has gotten more intense and has affected his work on cases, so Kate's been ordered to make him take a break for a while. His replacement? A 17-year-old schizophrenic murderer who's 10 times crazier than Pierce himself. Will Kate survive as well as the FBI? What about Daniel, who can't escape her no matter how hard he tries. Maybe he shouldn't try so hard...
1. Chapter 1

**Been waiting a long time for FanFiction to put up a _Perception_ section for stories! :D Please enjoy, I know I'm going to fall in love with this new story, and I hope you guys do too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Perception_, that goes to the peeps at TNT! ^^**

"Daniel, you're getting a little too paranoid," Kate explained to the college professor who sat rubbing his forehead in frustration, "These cases have taken you off of your routine and making things a little too intense on your brain..." The FBI agent had been trying to negotiate with him for the past forty-five minutes, and been getting her arguments shot down too.

"I swear Kate, I'm going to be fine!" Daniel sighed as she gave him an unsure look, "I've still got Lewiki to help keep me on track, too."

"You just don't get it..." she sighed, "I've noticed that your hallucinations have become more intense and distracting, Daniel. I had to confront the chief about this, and he says that you have to take a leave for a while."

"Other options?" he asked simply.

"Take your pills Daniel, they could really help you!" she ordered in a demanding tone.

"Or, they could harm me. They distract me, Kate, you of all people should know that very well!" he said to her, his voice growing louder by the second.

"Then I advise you to take the break that the chief is offering you, otherwise you have to control your condition or else you're in some deep shit!" she snapped at him, soon tightly shutting her mouth as soon as she knew what she had done.

Daniel hung his head and let out a sigh of defeat. "You're going to find someone to replace me while I'm gone right?" he expected her to be nodding. "You and I both know that they're going to be nothing like me." he explained without looking up at Kate. "I bet it's probably going to be a clean cut guy who's super serious and snooty, and his intellect won't even come close to mine. Hell, I bet he won't be able to crack his first case, but if he does it will take three times the amount of time I need to solve one! And-"

He was cut off from his rant about being replaced during his absence when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Daniel looked up into Kate's soft, caring eyes.

"You'd be surprised by who we got to take your place..." she said with a smile as she turned around to dig into her purse to open up a brown file. "Her name is Crystal Evans. She's a seventeen-year-old highschool graduate, turning eighteen in four months. Hair color red with blonde and black highlights and shadows. Bright green eyes. Pale freckled skin. A few scars from 'incidents'." Kate handed Daniel a few pictures of the teenage girl and he looked through smiling pictures of her.

"Told you they'd be clean and super snooty..." he grumbled just loud enough for his friend to hear.

"She's actually the same as you, Daniel, and I certainly wouldn't label you as snooty. Bet Lewiki would agree..." she scoffed at him.

"Explain." Daniel said to her, raising a brow.

"Crystal's a paranoid schizophrenic, just like you Daniel." Kate put the news a little lightly as she noticed his hands stop shifting the pictures and his head whip up, his face showing mixed emotions about the subject. "I know you're going to ask, but no, I don't know anything about her condition, but I suppose you could ask her yourself, _if_ she agrees too..."

Daniel rolled his eyes at her last comment. He looked down to look at the last picture in the pile and his eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Ya, she's not that clean either..." Kate trailed her words a bit.

"Prison?" Daniel thought aloud, "Maybe she stole something, or even lashed out at someone..." he pondered.

"Heh, try murder." She scoffed, shock and worry quickly filled his face and he put down the mug shot along with all the other picture of his replacement.

Kate gathered up the photos, sliding them back into the file. "The judge agreed to let her go free of charges if she serves us for six months." she explained.

"I-I still don't see how you could still let her in here when she's a killer." Daniel said frantically as he started collecting his things, he wanted to be out of here before the girl arrived.

"Well it was pretty graphic...but she turned herself in, well-, sorta." Daniel sent her a questioning look. "She came willingly I guess..." Kate said with a shrug.

The man continued dashing around the room and shoving a few papers into his leather bag. Kate came over to him and slid the file into his bag. "Her file contains all of her records, and information we have dug up." she explained, "There's also some video in there from her trial and stuff."

Daniel gave her a nod before holding his leather bag to his chest and walking as fast as he could out the door. At the end of the hallway was the entrance to the parking lot. _I'm going to make it..!_

Just as he made a mad dash for the door, it swung open and he slammed into someone. They both came crashing down to the floor, Daniel landing overtop of them on he hands and knees. His eyes widened in shock as the man noticed he was staring at the woman's cleavage through her black rock band t-shirt. A slight blush lit his cheeks, but soon paled as he looked up at the girl's face.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Daniel Pierce, Crystal Evans." the red-head said kindly. "Now could you please get your face out of my boobs and we can both be on our merry way..."

**Love the ending! :D Happy review are loved, whereas hate reviews might get you murdered by Crystal (so watch your back...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2's up! This one I cut a little short cuz it was getting really long...**

A woman from behind Daniel helped him onto his feet and he turned to thank her. She had bright blue eyes and tightly curled blonde hair, on a short tan body and warm smile.

"I'm Cassandra," she said holding out a hand for Dr. Pierce to shake, "and I'm Crystal's psychologist. I'm going to be living with her here at the FBI building." she explained to him.

All Daniel could do was nod in acceptance as he was still quite shocked from what had just happened. Crystal got to her feet behind and her turned to watch her very closely. The teen soon noticed him watching every move her body made.

"Either you're into me Pierce," she ventured out of the blue, "or the first thing they told you about me was that I was a murderer..."

"T-The latter..." Daniel stuttered, diverting his eyes back to the girl's psychologist.

"Crystal's always been really..." Cassandra searched for the right word that wouldn't set of the girl, "rough at first impressions."

"You're damn right I am!" Crystal scowled at the blonde, who simply hung her head as the girl turned on her heel to begin poking her messy head of hair into rooms searching for hers.

"She's very unpredictable," Daniel noted aloud, "But that's to be expected for a person her age. I think I could tap into her eventually, but I've got to get over the fact that she killed someone before I'll be able to sit in the same room with her..." he added with a sigh.

Cassandra put a hand on his shoulder and offered him a smile. Even he could see how hollow her smile was.

He turned around quite suddenly and Cassandra's hand fell back down to her side. Daniel picked up his leather bag from the floor and held it tightly across his chest. He could have sworn he had heard the woman mutter "rude" as he power walked out the door and into the parking lot.

**~In Crystal's New Office/Room/Living Accommodations...~**

"You shouldn't have been so hard of Dr. Pierce..." Cassandra sounded as though she was scolding a child.

"He would have stood there in fear and stuttered the whole time if I hadn't broken the ice..." the teen explained to her psychologist as she unpacked the few things she carried in her battered old army green backpack.

"Crystal, you need to be nicer to him. He _is_ the only person I've found that you could relate to." she explained.

The girl's head whipped around and she was towering over the shorter woman. "No one will _ever_ be the same as me...!" she growled.

Crystal drew back when her psychologist replied with a whimper of fear. Call her a genius, and no one will mind. Call her a murderer, and everyone will fear you. She liked the dominance, but nobody likes to be the one people warn their children about, or stay away from at all costs.

The teenage girl flopped down on the couch that was now her new bed and let out a long sigh while staring up at the ceiling. "I know I shouldn't get so down about myself." she said to no one in particular. "I'd rather people listen to the facts, not everyone's opinions..." she continued the one person conversation. "Who gives a damn about your opinion!?" she yelled bolting upright and growled in frustration.

Cassandra put an arm around her and joined her on the couch. Crystal held her face in her hands, rocking it repeatedly.

"You know, I can still order you some of what the doctor recommended." she pointed out to the red-head, "It could help trea-"

"I've told you since this has started, and I will tell you until it ends, I am not taking those meds!" Crystal cut the woman off sharply, and Cassandra knew better than to retort. "It might be able to calm the voices, but it won't get rid of them...nothing can..." she sighed.

**~At Daniel's House On Campus...~**

Dr. Pierce sat in his study, placing the disk of Crystal's trail into the DVD player. The picture soon came into focus and the audio started...

"Ms. Evans, you openly said that you would admit that you were guilty to the jury, am I right?" the male attorney asked the girl at the stand.

"That is true," she said, she then turned to the judge, "I would like to also share my side of the story, your honor."

"Proceed..." the woman judge said with a roll of her eyes.

"One month ago I caught a man trying to commit suicide, and I convinced him to step away from the ledge he was about to leap off and to come with me. He trusted me and I saved his life. I offered him a place to stay and he lived with me in my small rented out apartment downtown for a month. At that time I still heard voices of people who weren't there, but that had no effect on him. He had not given up on the fact that he couldn't live with himself anymore, and that's when he approached me. He said that he had trusted me enough to put his life in my hands, and he said that he didn't want to burden me with the task anymore. He personally asked me to kill him, to end him for him. I was reluctant, but I had never seen another human look so in need of something before, so I did him the favor. A painless stab to the heart. But the problem was I started to hear him screaming, and at that point knew that he was regretting death. I could hear him screaming. Screaming at me. Saying that it was all my fault he was dead. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't stop yelling. I took a piece of metal and a string from his shirt and sewed his lips shut. I returned home that night and the FBI were at my front door the following morning." Crystal brought her story to a close and looked back at the judge. "That is all, your honor."

The story was sad and appalling at the same time. Daniel believed what Crystal had said about the man and his death wishes. Further questioning in the video lead up to the trail ending in guilty, but her actions were excused due to her 'condition' that was found by the hospital. She was later offered the deal Kate had told him about with the girl working out her sentence with the FBI for six months. Daniel was sure his leave wouldn't last that long.

"There's still a lot of things that are troubling you about her, Daniel." Natalie said as she sat in the chair beside him. "I think you should invite her over for dinner with you and Lewiki." she suggested.

"Ya, sure thing, but that psychologist lady follows her around everywhere like a dog!" he said hysterically, "I'm so glad that I have an assistant instead."

"You're brilliant Daniel," Natalie said with a smile, "I know you'll come up with something..."

**Raise your hand if you would like to eat dinner with Dr. Daniel Pierce! *raises both hands* *raises Crystal's hand with the help of Cassandra* Crystal: Things will just get more awkward if I go to his house! .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Took me all day, damn distractions... I like the feels at the end here, totally cute :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own_ Perception_, The Balkan Band was the name of the band I started with some friends, Self Destruction is a song written by meh  
**

Crystal finished unpacking her stuff and got everything where she wanted it to go. Cassandra had set her brown purse on the glass table. The teenage girl was ready to take a seat on her couch and relax when her favorite song came on out of no where. She was schizophrenic and heard random voices all the time, but hearing music was a first for her.

A muffled version of "Self Destruction" by The Balkan Band played from Cassandra's purse, and the table vibrated. "Cassandra, what's my cell phone doing in your bag?" Crystal questioned as she bolted upright.

"Oh, they gave it to me to hold for you while we were traveling to the FBI building," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Crystal ignored Cassandra's protest as she dug around inside of the purse, soon pulling out a black cell phone and pressing a button.

"Friend or Foe?" she asked into the phone, "Who in the hell would be named Lewiki? Oh yes, you of course..." The girl was silent for a while, obviously listening to the person on the other end of the line. "Alright we'll be on our way!" she ended the call.

"Where are we going...?" Cassandra groaned as she pulled her car keys out of the purse and slipped on her brown leather jacket.

"Pierce has invited us to dinner at his place," Crystal explained, "How in the hell did he get my phone number?"

"Kate Moretti is one of Daniel's former students and he's her partner when they work on cases. She must have given him your number." Cassandra explained. "That reminds me, you'll be working with her on cases as well."

The psychologist decided to ignore the roll of Crystal's green eyes and scoff at her words. Cassandra held open the office door for Crystal to walk out of and the teen didn't even acknowledge the woman. _Typical..._

**~At Daniel's House For Dinner...~**

"Lewiki! Is everything ready for our guests!" Daniel called from the stairs to the kitchen.

"Yes, Daniel," came the tired reply, "and they should be arriving any minute now..."

A small smile crept onto the professor's face. Everything was going well so far. He quickly entered his bedroom and made his way into his personal bathroom. The man opened up the mirror above the sink and sifted through the few medicine bottles he had, snatching up one and slipped two pills into his pocket.

Daniel rushed downstairs just as the doorbell rang. "Lewiki, grab the door and I'll go ahead and get food on plates." he said as he entered the kitchen. With a roll of his eyes the assistant complied, walking out of the room.

As soon as Lewiki was gone Daniel began putting the food on plates, as he had said he would, slipping the two pills into the food of one of the plates. A few minutes later the guests were seated at the table across from each other and Lewiki enter the kitchen once more.

"I'll help carry some," Daniel offered. Lewiki gave him a questioning look, Pierce never wanted to help the assistant, but he didn't turn down the chance of a lifetime.

Daniel carried the drugged food and another plate, setting them in front of the two women. The man settled himself down beside Crystal, who kept her eyes pointing in the opposite direction the whole time, Daniel following suit.

"Lewiki's a wonderful cook," Daniel spoke first, watching Cassandra as she took a bite of the food, "he makes the best breakfasts too."

"Maybe we should hold you to your word sometime!" Cassandra said jokingly, Daniel giving her a slight laugh to go along with it no matter how much he hated the idea.

The rest of the dinner passed by quietly, Lewiki chatting with Cassandra a little about how she deals with Crystal's 'behaviors' and Daniel immediately lost interest at the mention of his name.

Shortly after their conversation Cassandra looked very sickly. Her face was flushed and she put a hand to her head as well as her stomach. Lewiki and Crystal had obviously noticed.

"I-I don't feel so good..." Cassandra grumbled. The woman soon became short of breath and didn't look well at all.

Lewiki helped her up from the table. "You might have gotten a little food poisoning and should probably lay down somewhere." he suggested.

"I'd prefer if you take me to my apartment, please." Cassandra mumbled. The two made it to the door, Lewiki grabbed her jacket as she dug in her purse for her car keys. The wooden door slammed behind the two and Daniel jumped up from his chair quickly locking it.

Alarm filled Crystal as she heard the click of the latch and realized she was stuck in a house with the man who had met her with his face in her breasts that morning. Alone. "You did that to her, didn't you?" she asked out of curiosity, keeping her voice as steady as she could.

"Yes," he said motioning her to follow him as they entered his study, "it's amazing what a few expired pills can do..." he said with a devious smile.

The teen returned the smile, asking herself why she hadn't thought of doing that to the psychologist before. "Why?"

"I figured that you'd prefer us meeting without the interruption of others," he explained, "I know I would."

Crystal tensed at his wording, getting confused looks from him. Daniel's cheeks turned red and his eyes darted to the floor as soon as he noticed what she had thought he meant.

"I want to discuss your 'condition'," he hurriedly said, Crystal sitting in a chair across from him with her knees pressed against her chest, "a neurologist to a patient."

"Go for it, Pierce." she said with a smirk.

"Do you experience any hallucinations of any sort?" he asked. Maybe she saw people like he did sometimes.

"Well, I usually hear voices that come out of no where. Maybe only once have I seen anyone." Crystal explained to him.

"Interesting. How long have you been schizophrenic?" Daniel asked, hoping that she would keep answering his questions willingly.

"I started hearing the voices when I was fourteen. I also started having mental 'crashes' if you would call them that." she told Daniel.

The man nodded his head in understanding. Three years of this living hell and she didn't fully understand what was going on. No wonder they were surprised to discover her mental state during the trial.

"Crystal, I know about the trial." he told her the truth. "I think that you were right all along and I find you to be very brave to sit there in front of all of those officials and speak your truth. I certainly couldn't have done that without losing it."

The red-head gave him a warm smile and before he knew it he was pulled into a tight hug. Her head rested on his shoulder and he just sat there in shock until he started struggling for air, the girl releasing him quickly.

"Cassandra thought that I hated you," she said out of the blue, "and she said that you're the only person I can relate to and I shouldn't treat you like shit."

"What's not to like?" Daniel asked jokingly.

"You're like me and I'm into that. A little too into that..." she turned her head away. The teen walked to the door of the study and gave him one glance. "If you've asked all the questions you need, I'm heading back to my place and getting some rest before work tomorrow."

Without waiting for his answer she disappeared quickly, almost as if she were one of his hallucinations. Daniel actually hoped in the back of his mind that Crystal had been a hallucination when she confessed her feelings for him, a thing no one had ever done sincerely before.

"She's like a ticking time-bomb..." Natalie said from behind him. He didn't bother looking back at her when he spoke.

"Like a field of landmines, more like it..." Daniel let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his coarse, dark hair.

**Hope you guys liked. I'm so happy, 100+ views and it's only been up for like almost 2 days! Only thing that could make me even happier is lovely reviews! (and a real life Daniel Pierce to love on all the time...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! I'm going back to school in a few days and needed to get stuff done for that, so my time on stories with grow ever shorter...**

Crystal made her way into the FBI building, not even bothering to lock up. Cassandra better be glad she wasn't here, or else the teen would be taking out her anger out on the psychologist. She would also be glad that Crystal wasn't allowed to possess weapons, because she definitely would have killed herself by now.

"How could have been so stupid!" she growled at herself, "He just pulled me into it all..." She dug her fingers into her red hair, sliding down the door of her office. "I know I brought it up!" she yelled into the air, "But it's not my fault!"

Crystal gave up on arguing with the nothingness and curled into a ball on the floor. The voices were heavier now, more intense. She noticed that happened often when she let her emotional defenses down, otherwise it was just the occasional voice now and again. The girl could already feel her fingernails digging into her skin and the skin grow slick.

**~*POV Switch!*~**

Daniel had hoped not to make the trip, but after mulling it over in his mind for a while he mustered up enough strength to go. No, not to make up with Crystal. But he had left a file on Kate's desk back at the FBI headquarters.

The man was surprised to find the doors unlocked. A feeling of dread swept over Daniel as he thought that he had pressed her into a more emotional state by bringing up that past to her. He didn't know her that well yet, so he had much to learn about her behavioral patterns.

Daniel slid the folder into his leather bag and looked up the office before hearing a noise from down the hall. _Dammit..._ he cursed to himself. The professor hovered his hand over Crystal's office door knob, the small cries coming from within the room.

Without a second thought he thrust the door open and was shocked to find the girl on the floor. She was curled into a tight ball her muscles trembling from her straining them. But Daniel was staring at the red that coated both of Crystals pale arms. Self harm. What happened back at his house couldn't have caused this.

No time to think, he was already picking her up. She shot him the most animalistic look he had ever seen. As soon as she realized it was Daniel her face relaxed, her green eyes returned dull, and her body coiled closer to his. The sight was just sad, and he had some ideas as to why she was acting this way.

Daniel helped walk her out the door and out of the building. "Come on," he said starting to walk in the direction of the campus, "let's get you cleaned up..."

**~At Daniel's House...~**

Lewiki had returned home after taking Cassandra to her apartment and went to bed exhausted, so Daniel decided not to wake his assistant for this and save answering all of his pointless questions.

The man had an arm wrapped around Crystal for support, but she leaned against him all the while. They traveled upstairs, through Daniel's room, and into his bathroom. She stepped into the bathtub and Daniel turned on the water.

The two of them stayed silent the whole time, Daniel running water over her damaged body and Crystal helping him remove her dirty clothes. The dripping wet outfit now lay in a pile on the floor and the girl stood under the running water in her under clothes. He now see the full damage: scratches ran down both her arms and legs, as well as her back and front, with a few on her face. some of them were more recent, but there were older scars...

Crystal could sense he was staring at them. "Three years worth." she said, "When things get too hard to handle it's what I do to keep thing under wraps. Even Cassandra doesn't know, and I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind..." she explained.

Daniel straitened up and stepped away from the shower. "You go ahead and finish up, I'll get you something dry to wear." He left the bathroom to dig in his drawer for an old shirt.

When he returned he saw that she was now wrapped in his towel and was standing at the mirror. Daniel set the shirt on the counter and found some bandages for Crystal. "Don't want your wounds to start bleeding everywhere again, now do we?" he said picking up her wet clothes, "I'll go put these in the dryer."

The professor thought about what he was doing, letting this girl into his house under his care, Lewiki would definitely be on his ass for this one. He turned on the dryer to run the load of her clothes mixed with some of the other men's as well. Daniel quickly made his way upstairs and entered his room just as Crystal was straightening out his shirt that she wore.

he snatched up the towel laying on the corner of the bed and hung it in the bathroom, returning to sit on his bed. "You can stay on the couch if you like." he offered.

Crystal only responded by slipping under the blankets beside him, cuddling into him. Daniel would have normally started to try and get the female off of him, but he only remained still. As soon as he knew she meant no harm he relaxed (a little).

The girl balled up his shirt in her fist, before quickly releasing him. "No one would ever do this for me Daniel, no one would care," she whispered to him, "Except for you...Thank you..."

Her last words seemed to echo in Daniel's ears, lulling him into sleep. _I can see our connection now, perfectly clear,_ he thought to himself, _And I swear it's not a hallucination..._

__**I think the ending's adorable! :3 If you didn't like the feels, well that's too bad... I'll try my hardest to get up new chapters as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Super super sorry that I didn't put this up for all you lovely people yet! Going back to school took a lot longer than I thought it would...**

**Would like to give a (late) thank u to ChocolatMoosePi for your comment (yes, who shall we trust...?) I also love all my little followers too! :D**

Lewiki had waken up at his usual time, in the early hours of the morning, even though it was Saturday. He had already prepared Daniel's plate of fruit for breakfast and expected him to come down and claim it.

An hour afterwards Lewiki became worried. Daniel was never one to waver from his routine, especially if he was the cause. The assistant made his way up the stairs at as calm a pace as he could manage.

"Doc...?" Max called the man's name as he pushed the door open a bit and poked his head inside.

What he found was shocking, even for many of the strange things he'd caught Daniel doing. There was last nights dinner guest wrapped in the professor's arms, both people sleeping soundly. Lewiki felt a little relief when he saw that both of them were still dressed.

He walked over to the side of the bed and put a hand on Daniel's shoulder to gently wake him. The man's brown eyes opened, giving the assistant his usual annoyed look.

"Doc, breakfast is waiting downstairs." Lewiki explained, walking out of the room and made his way back to the kitchen.

Crystal began to stir and looked up at Daniel with her bright green eyes. Without a word she slipped out of his embrace and left him in bed alone as she traveled downstairs.

The girl silently opened the dryer and found her clothes quickly. Crystal was clearly using every ounce of strength in her to ignore Max, who was making bacon behind her.

* * *

Daniel came down the stairs a little later, ready to start the day. "Crystal!?" he yelled in shock at the scene before him.

The she was holding a butter knife to Lewiki's throat. The poor man looked as though he were about to pass out from shock, death threats weren't routine for him.

"He was talking shit behind my back Daniel," she growled, her eyes pointed at him but her face still close to Max's, "and about you too!"

"W-Well he doesn't deserve to die because of it!" Daniel tried to reason with her, not wanting to push the girl to far and have the knife at his neck next.

The knife was drawn away from Lewiki and instead stabbed into the counter. Crystal snatched up hr clothes from the floor and stormed out of the kitchen, a few seconds later the slam of Daniel's bedroom door echoed through the house.

Lewiki breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Doc." he said as he turned to look at Daniel.

He had a stern looking face. "Lewiki, were you messing with Crystal?" he questioned in an angered tone.

"No," Max replied, "I was working on breakfast for her and she just turned on me. Then she went on about shutting up and speaking about her in such a fowl way..."

Daniel held his head in his hands. "You weren't at fault," he explained, "it was probably one of her many voices making her think that you were doing that stuff..."

* * *

Crystal returned soon, looking a lot less angry. She sat down at the kitchen table beside Daniel, who was eating his morning fruit quietly.

"Sorry about your counter-top..." she said looking as Lewiki struggled to pull the piece of metal out of the wood.

"Not a problem," Max told her between his struggles, "well just call someone to fix it up."

Crystal gave him a sad smile and stood up from the table. As soon as she deposited her dirty plate into the sink she opened up the front door.

"I should head back to the FBI building." she said giving Daniel and Max a little wave good-bye, "Don't want Cassandra walking in a flipping out that I'm not there..."

* * *

As soon as Crystal was gone Daniel rose from the table, dropped his plate in the sink and walked out of the room. "Lewiki, I think I'll just be in my study today..." _I have a lot of thinking to do..._

**I'm also sorry that this chapter was so short (it appeared longer in my word document...) I'll spent the rest of my day weekend working on this story as well as some new ones. I'm also welcoming people to request one-shots of whatever movie, tv show, anime, ect. you choose (I will try and research the subject as best I can!) just PM me about it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Took a long time for a pretty short chapter...sorry guys**

Crystal was glad that she came to the FBI building as early as she could, because soon after she made it into her room and looked out the window she noticed Cassandra had arrived.

"You took long enough..." the girl groaned at the psychologist as she walked into the room. The blonde set down her purse and then turned to face Crystal, giving her a strange look.

"You're still in your clothes from yesterday, Crystal?" Dammit, why hadn't she changed as soon as she got back!

"I guess it was my fault, since I forgot to tell you where I had put a fresh set of clothing for you." Saved by excuses.

"So, I guess you're feeling better since last nights dinner?" Crystal implied to the woman, "I suppose it helped when Lewiki took you home."

"Oh yes, he was a big help. Remind me to go thank him later today," Cassandra said, "By the way, how did you get back, because I know Dr. Pierce wouldn't drive you her-"

"I walked." Crystal's answer sounded a little more rushed than he had hoped, "and Daniel walked with me."

Cassandra realized that for the first time the girl referred to Dr. Pierce by his first name. "Well I guess I'll take you with me to see them later this evening."

With that Cassandra shut the door as she left and Crystal quickly ran over to lock it. She slid her back down the door and let out a sigh. See Daniel again, after what happened last night? Never. Too much for her to get worked up over and that would mean hell for everyone else within a fifteen foot radius of her.

Crystal slapped her palm to her forehead, "Face it, Crystal, you were going to have to see him again anyway. Why not have someone forcibly help you?" she said to herself, every word being true.

The girl stood up, quickly getting dressed in the new clothes and walking out of her room into the main FBI room. It was buzzing with activity as the agents went about their business. Crystal was soon hit with a realization that she was surrounded by people who worked specifically for the government. _What have you gotten yourself into Crystal?_ she asked herself internally.

A smaller woman with long black hair approached her and the girl tensed, though the fact that she toward over the other woman was slightly comforting. She gave Crystal a warm smile.

"Welcome to your first day as an FBI agent," she greeted, "I'm Agent Kate Moretti and you'll be taking Daniel's place as my partner for the next few months." _Nothing new there..._ Crystal internally rolled her eyes.

Kate walked over to her desk and pulled up a file, quickly getting up and motioning for the teen to sit down.

"...And this is the briefing for your first case."

**Not much for a cliffhanger, but I'll give you a really good one soon...cliffhanger!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, despite it being my most famous fanfic so far. On another note, I can't wait until the second season of Perception airs, I know it will be great!**

"The chief's decided to let your first case be an easier one." Kate said as she flipped through a file which, as Crystal suspected, held the same information as the one in her own hands. "The way it works is relatively simple: We give you all we know so far, we dig up more info on the subject, and you solves the clues while we go out and catch the killers. Sounds easy enough, right?"

Crystal dropped the file on the desk and looked at the agent with a 'Do I look stupid?' kind of look. "Agent, let's get this straight. I'm know what's asked of me, even if I hardly expected this when I accepted the alternative when it was brought forth to me." she explained, "I suppose you've read through all of the things in my file?" the teen said as she motioned to the brown envelope lying on the far side of the desk.

Kate quickly reached for it and shoved it into a drawer. "Yes..." she didn't see exactly where this was going, but she knew for certain that she would get a response.

"It's all the truth," Crystal said to the FBI agent, "But it's completely different if you've lived it. Lived _through_ it all. Everyone's so intent on looking only on the facts. No one has ever wondered how all of those things effected me, unless it's in the mental sense. Cassandra is only one who's ever cared about my emotional state and all I can say for it is that it's poor..."

With that Crystal snatched up the folder, opened it up, and began reading through all of the sheets of information. Slowly. Carefully.

Kate was still sitting there, taking in all that the red haired girl had said. She had a point, there was no personal statements present in Crystal's file, other than what she had said on the video of the court hearing. She quickly made a mental note that she'd have to consult Daniel on the matter later. Now was the time to crack this case...

**~Much File Reading and Information Seeking Later...~**

"I think I'm starting to understand the way that the killer was thinking..." Crystal said after a long period of silence had passed. "I suppose it helps having killed a man before." She had made the remark in a joking fashion and was glad to see that the agent had caught on to it.

"Well, since reading though the information backwards and forewords for the past two hours," Crystal caught on to her hint of a joke as well, "I'm starting to understand that the motive is familiar..."

Kate turned away from Crystal to dig around in a filing cabinet, soon returning with another folder. "This contains the information on a cold serial killer case from less than two years back..." She explained as she flipped through the papers the file contained.

The agent quickly got up, after grabbing the new case file, and walked over to the desk of another person, then into the office of the chief. She returned later without both files and shut the filing drawer with a smile.

"Well, seems that the higher ups have taken over our case," she said, not seeming disappointed in the least, "It's off our hands now!"

"Sounds good to me!" Crystal said as she reclined in Agent Moretti's chair, "So, we done here?"

"I suppose we are..." Kate said as she grabbed her coat from the back of her desk chair and got her purse from beneath the desk. "I'm going out for a coffee, would you like to come with me?"

_"No, I'd much rather not. I absolutely, positively can't stand coffee!"_ was what Crystal would have wanted to say, but this young women didn't seem like the government she had come to not trust.

"Sure, I just hope that they sell tea there!" Crystal answered with a smile, and a real one this time.

**Just wanting to make things clear, I'm placing this before the two-part season finale, and I probably won't be following the show's plot line or changes in the future. If that upsets some I'll go ahead and say sorry in advance, but this story is just taking a different direction that's all**


End file.
